Belgium Politic Crisis
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Belgium melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang? Tidak bukan itu, dia hanya sedikit bingung dengan semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Mereka merayakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat Belgium akhir-akhir ini terkena flu. RnR please?


**A/N: Halo! Saya bikin fic buat terakhir kalinya –sebelum hiatus—, tapi kayaknya akhir akhir ini saya sering bikin fic APH dengan tokoh utama si Belgie ya… =w= **

**B-but still, please enjoy the fic~!**

**-OwO-**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Story © Me**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, Real Events, Kesalahan di bagian peristiwa (gak sempet research _), Typo, dan lain-lain~**

**-OwO-**

Belgium merapatkan tubuhnya ke dalam jaket yang dikenakannya, tak lupa pita yang ada di rambutnya sedikit dikencangkan –untuk menghindari kemungkinan pita kesayangannya ditiup angin—.

Sambil berjalan, Belgium melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang? Tidak bukan itu, dia hanya sedikit bingung dengan semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya –kebanyakan dari mereka membuat gambar bendera dengan warna oranye, hitam, dan kuning di pipi mereka, atau paling tidak memakai aksesoris yang berhubungan dengan warna-warna itu—. Mereka merayakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat Belgium akhir-akhir ini terkena flu.

Yah, kalau kalian ingin tahu, mereka sedang merayakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan '249 Hari Ketiadaan Politik di Belgia' atau lebih _gampang_ menyebutnya dengan _Revolution Fries _–Revolusi Kentang Goreng—. Memang nama yang aneh, tapi paling tidak kata '_Fries_' bisa menyatukan seluruh Belgia, karena Fries sendiri adalah makanan khas wilayah milik Belgium.

Belgium sendiri sekarang sedang memakan kentang goreng yang diberikan secara gratis kepada semua orang dengan lahap, sekaligus kesal. Ia kesal kalau harus mengingat apa yang terjadi berhari-hari yang lalu.

Akibat dari keegoisan semua orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

**-OwO-**

Belgium memicingkan mata pada kertas laporan yang diterimanya, mata hijaunya bergerak-gerak liar setiap membaca kata demi kata di kertas tersebut, merasa tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini,"

Sudah berpuluh-puluh hari ini tidak ada hasil yang tetap, -atau paling tidak— tidak ada hasil yang benar-benar bisa membuat Belgium mengukir senyuman atau pun menarik nafas lega.

Hampir semua politisi di wilayah yang sangat ia cintai berseteru, sehingga ia tidak punya pemimpin yang benar, dan semua yang Belgium lakukan rasanya hampa.

Dan oh ya, bahkan Belgium sedikit geram, apa lagi menurut isu yang tertebar di kerajaan (baik, bukan isu melainkan **fakta** yang sungguh jelas!), hal ini juga merajuk pada penggunaan bahasa yang dipakai para politisi –coret sialan coret – itu, di satu kubu, mereka menggunakan bahasa kakak Belgium, yaitu Belanda, dan di kubu lain, para politisi menggunakan bahasa milik orang mesum –maaf, maksudku Perancis.

Hal ini sebenarnya sudah berlangsung sangat lama –kau tentu tahu, bagian utara yang memakai bahasa Belanda dan bagian selatan yang berbahasa Perancis saling berseteru—, dari sejak dulu untuk tepatnya, tapi karena tidak ditanggulangi dengan baik, beginilah hasilnya, membuat sang personifikasi mendapatkan flu-yang-tidak akan-sembuh sampai semua hal ini selesai.

**-OwO-**

'Kluk' Belgium menundukkan kepalanya, aura yang tercipta di sekelilingnya menunjukkan kalau ia sangat _galau_, bibir nya yang seperti bias dipoles dengan _lip gloss_ setiap ia pergi berjalan-jalan melengkung ke bawah, tidak menunjukkan rasa senang sedikit pun.

"Juffrouw, kau mau bir?" suara seseorang dalam aksen Belanda yang kental menginterupsi lamunan Belgium.

"Ah-Loh, Broer?" Belgium hampir melonjak karena terkejut karena kedatangankedua saudara laki-lakinya "sedang apa di sini?"

"Mencari sarapan gratis!" jawab Luxembourg polos, seakan tanpa dosa, yang kemudian dihadiahi jitakan oleh Netherlands.

Kakak Belgium itu terbatuk kecil, "Maksudnya, kami di sini karena khawatir padamu,"

Belgium memicingkan mata kepada kedua saudaranya itu, "Kalau kalian memang khawatir, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?"

"Dan kenapa kalian berdua muncul di sini ketika bir dan kentang goreng dibagikan secara gratis, hmm?"

Dua laki-laki yang ada di hadapan Belgium terlihat kaku begitu mendengar pertanyaan saudarinya. Mereka berdua memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"T-ta-tapi yang penting, kakak tidak boleh bersedih terus, kakak harus senang, apalagi ada kentang goreng dan bir bertebaran di mana!" Luxembourg menjawab dengan semangat, meskipun muncul keringat dingin di sekitar wajahnya, takut kalau ia salah ucap.

Belgium tertawa kecil, sementara Netherlands dan Luxembourg menarik nafas lega.

"Hei, tapi kalian jujur saja deh, kalian ke sini hanya untuk makanan gratis kan?" Belgium bertanya kembali setelah dia selesai tertawa.

Detik berikutnya, kedua saudara Belgium kabur sementara dirinya sendiri berteriak dalam 3 bahasa resminya untuk menyuruh mereka berhenti.

**FIN **

**-OwO-**

**Seperti yang saya tulis di atas, sekarang adalah 250 hari (bukan hari ini oke? Udah lewat~) peringatan bahwa negara Belgia bebas kepemimpinan! Dan rakyatnya merayakannya dengan membagikan bir dan kentang goreng secara gratis! **

**Dan menurut Wikipedia, setelah saya telusuri dengan hati-hati, masalah ini juga gara-gara pemakaian bahasa yang dipakai oleh para politisi (Perancis dan Belanda).**

**Karena sampe sekarang gak ketemu titik terang, ya sudah ampe 250 hari pun gak ada yang jadi pemimpin… =w=**

**Dan oh ya, katanya ini masuk rekor loh! (Meskipun saya gak tahu ini masuk rekor dunia atau rekor di negara Belgia itu sendiri) **

**-OwO-**

**SAYA TAHU ADA GUNANYA TENGAH MALEM NYETEL METR* TV AHAHAHA~ D  
*coughcoughcough***

**Jadi, saya dapet cerita ini waktu pas nonton FlashNews di tengah malem –lagi— sambil ngerjain soal-soal UAN dan UAS… hiksu.**

**Yap, seperti yang pernah saya bilang entah udah berapa kali saya ngomong ini, saya bakal HIATUS sampe bulan April~**

…**.**

**Oke, sampe Mei mungkin? Soalnya 2 minggu setelah UAN, soalnya ada wisata akhir tahun! Hahay~ (Tapi sialnya, sehari sebelum UAN saya ultah loh, ohohoho… *pundung* *cari formulir pendaftaran jadi galauers*) **

**O-Okelah, ada yang mau review? ;u;**


End file.
